Dwarf
The Dwarves of Kierra are a hardy people. They have often been seen as greedy and mean people by outsiders, but that idea is quickly dispersed, if you take a trip under the mountain. As a whole Dwarves are a good people. They are willing to work for an honest pay and, despite common myths of them all being rude, are a kind group of small men and women.While they are stubborn to a fault, should you manage to befriend, one you are guaranteed a life long ally. Physical attributes Short, stout, and slightly chubby would be a good way to describe most Dwarves. Their faces are fairly circular and their noses somewhat pushed in giving them their characteristic facial features. Dwarves grow to an average height of four feet with four and a half feet being considered gigantic. Many believe that any Dwarf can grow a magnificent beard but this is actually a misconception. While having long beards that are well groomed is a trend among the high classes, among lower classes of smiths and merchants beards are seen only as a hindrance to their ability to move about freely. Contrary to popular ideal, female Dwarves cannot grow beards and in fact do exist. Granted, Dwarven women do not fit perfectly into other races' taste, but they do exist. After all, how else would Dwarves come into existence? Sprouting up like mushrooms? There are physical limitations stemming from a Dwarf's height. They are entirely unable to breed with almost all other races. The one notable exception being Humans but, even then the child will either come out one hundred percent Human or one hundred percent dwarf. One final thing worth mentioning is a Dwarf's life span. An average Dwarf will probably live to the age two hundred with some reaching three hundred on occasion. They age like Humans in their first fifteen to eighteen years of life but then they slow greatly and live on at one fairly constant appearance for many years. Around the age of two-hundred-sixty a Dwarf's body quickly starts to deteriorate leading to heart and lung collapse and eventual death. Society Dwarven society is divided into various clans which can be drawn further into two separate groups, elder and commoner clans. Elder clans are direct descendants of Urguan's sons while the commoner clans are those who have either branched from one of the elder clans or have emerged from a mixed blood between two clans. Within society, clans act as brotherhoods that help dwarves ascend through the dwarven political scene and often provide food and housing for its members. Though not quite as divided as the human houses, dwarven clans tend to bear rivalries and grudges against one another, which can often lead towards bitter feuds and power struggles. Religion Dwarven religion is a complex, yet widely accepted norm among dwarven society. Religious beliefs revolve around a pantheon of gods, they call the Brathmordakin, led by a Creator known as Yemekar. They believe Yemekar forged their world and that the dwarven race were the chosen among all his creations. In return, at Yemekar's will, they would act as the foundations that uphold the world, preserving a state of balance among all the mortal races. There is no greater sin in the dwarven faith than the desire for power and conquest, beliefs they attribute largely towards the fallen Demon, Khorvad. Dwarves further believe that upon their deaths, their souls are carried by Dungrimm to the moon where they are judged for their actions throughout life. In an event known as the Auction of the Dead, Angels and Demons of the Brathmordakin place bids upon souls, to be taken with them to the dwarven afterlife, known as Khaz'A'Dentrumm. Dwarves who fail to gain are bid are cast into the void, otherwise known as Vuur'Dor in the dwarven language. Here, they are forced to endure an eternity of suffering and despair. Worship of the Brathmordakin is led by the Kirkja Dverga, the Holy Order in the language of the common tongue. Otherwise known as the dwarven clergy, they are led by a High Prophet and his council of Prophets, each representing one of the gods among the Brathmordakin. Worship consists largely of offerings, sermons and preaching, as well as the establishment of temples and shrines across the lands. Most dwarves choose one of the gods who they identify with most to become their patron. Dwarves who have achieved vast greatness throughout their lives and have shown an unending loyalty to the Brathmordakin are named Paragons of the dwarven faith. These individuals are said to feast alongside the gods, ruling over the dwarven afterlife from Khaz'A'Dentrumm. Upon death, all dwarven bodies are buried beneath the ground in great catacombs, usually among members of the same clan. It is seen as an abomination for any dwarf to have shaved their beard, and they are often prosecuted as a heretic. Language Though dwarves of the present day have a tendency towards speaking in the common tongue, many elders of the dwarves still understand their ancient language. Even fewer understand how to write it in its original form however. This consists of a combination of runic symbols which though rarely written on paper, can often be found inscribed into various works of architecture throughout dwarven cities, as well on works of dwarven smithing. The language is made up of rough sounds, while some letters found in the common language are completely excluded. Though dwarves are intelligent beings, their mouths bind them from certain sounds, such as pronounced H's for example. Sub-races There are three kinds of dwarfs known to walk the surface, or undergrounds, of Kierra. They are divided by the place they live and the way they look. Mountain Dwarves Mountain Dwarves have a lighter tone of skin, but a bit more muscles on their shoulders. The majority of Mountain Dwarves have fiery red hair. If you are a Mountain Dwarf who is weak, but have fiery red hair, you will get shunned. Usually the red hair attracts others of their kind. Mountain Dwarves make the bulk of any dwarven warband, and often make the finest leaders. Mountain Dwarves are also regarded as fine hunters, and because of this excel in leatherworking. Cave Dwarves Cave Dwarves are known to have greyish skin and darker beards. Their beards are usually seen with braids, keeping their length from interfering with their work. A fashion trend for Cave Dwarves is weaving precious stones and gems into their beard and hair. Finally, their eyes are usually golden, or amber. Cave Dwarves excel in labor such as mining, blacksmithing, and stone-masonry. Often times a cave would would rather be underground than above ground due to their sensitive eyes. Forest Dwarves Forest Dwarves have brown, earth like skin. Their beards are often unkept and messy, with leaves and pines stuck in them. Forest Dwarves are also more compact, or closely united, to each other, unlike the other sub-races. Forest Dwarves are usually skilled in outdoor labor, such as lumberjacking, farming, and fishing. Many will pass the time in their forest dens by smoking various forest substances, or even try substances from far off lands. Knowledge of the Locust race Because the Locust race is a very unknown race to the other races in Kierra, only dwarves know about it, and not even all of them. They know about the existence of the Locust, because Mountain and Cave dwarves tend to fight them deep within their mines. Because of this, Forest dwarves have no knowledge of the Locust, and only a few Mountain and Cave dwarves, mainly those who have fought them, or have heard it in stories from dwarves who have fought them. Category:Creatures